


Anchor

by TheStoryteller13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s01e14 Lets just finish the dance, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryteller13/pseuds/TheStoryteller13
Summary: (Lizzie steps in to dance with Hope during Miss Mystic Falls.)Hope needs to go back to her room. Needs to go to the woods. Needs to do something to stop all these feelings because she feels like she’s going to implode. And she can’t do this, can’t do this, can’t—Lizzie.Standing in front of her and placing her hands on Hope’s shoulders. In the midst of her panic Lizzie’s voice brings her back from the edge, back down to earth, and suddenly Hope can breathe again.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Anchor

Hope’s heart drops as Landon walks away. She turns to run after him, to explain, to tell him that she was just trying to protect him. 

But, then someone is quietly saying her name and telling her she's next. So she turns back around, tries to calm herself, to take deep breaths, to not accidentally send a magical ripple out into the crowd and hurt someone. 

She can feel the panic, the frenetic feelings rising up in her. It’s all too much. This whole day has been too much. Hope needs to go back to her room. Needs to go to the woods. Needs to do _something_ to stop all these feelings because she feels like she’s going to implode. And she can’t do this, _can’t do this,_ can’t— 

_Lizzie_.

Standing in front of her and placing her hands on Hope’s shoulders. In the midst of her panic Lizzie’s voice brings her back from the edge, back down to earth, and suddenly Hope can breathe again.

“Hey.” Lizzie says with a comforting smile, squeezing her shoulders.“Just breathe.”

So Hope does. Takes a few more breaths. Composes herself. Shoves down all her feelings and tells herself it’ll all be fine. Wipes the tears from her cheeks. 

“Come on. You’re going to do great. And afterward we can throw on some sweats and get some ice cream and watch whatever your favorite movie is. Okay?” Lizzie steps to her side, then loops their arms together.

Hope’s confusion busts through the last of her panic but she doesn’t have time to ask Lizzie what she’s doing before the announcer is calling her name.

Followed by Lizzie’s.

Hope shakes her head and a smile tugs on the corners of her lips. _Of course_ Lizzie would have seen her panicking and switched Landon’s name out for hers. Got to make everything look fine and normal for the judges. Even if Lizzie isn't wearing the most glamorous thing. That makes Hope feel a little bit more stable, knowing Lizzie has everything worked out, that at least one thing will go right tonight.

When they get to the bottom of the stairs Hope curtsies to Lizzie. Still feeling a little shaky, but _Lizzie's_ there. She'll make sure Hope doesn't have a breakdown— she's been doing it all day.

“Do you even know the guy part of this dance?” Hope asks quietly.

Lizzie gives her a playful glare. “Of course I do. I know this dance forward _and_ backward, Mikaelson.”

And, _wow,_ she really does.

Lizzie’s eyes connect to Hope’s, their hands are only a few inches from touching, close enough for Hope to feel Lizzie’s radiating heat. The first part is easy, of course, just almost touches and circling. It’s in those simple, easy, moments that Hope calms down the most. Her eyes focused on Lizzie’s, getting lost in them… for a moment the rest of the world slips away and all Hope can feel is the calm assurance that Lizzie is there and that this is the easy part, this she will get through. 

Then comes the waltz. Lizzie’s hand finds Hope’s shoulder blade, takes her other hand softly. Hope learned to dance with her aunt but this is totally different. This is Lizzie Saltzman. This is a soft hand in hers and a confident stride leading her and, surprising even herself, Hope lets herself be led. Lizzie smirks at her and Hope nearly tumbles. There’s a grace to Lizzie, something that Hope has always seen but never quite felt until this moment. Lizzie is controlled in a way Hope isn’t. 

_Because she has to be._ Hope realizes. Lizzie might have her moments, her lapses, but for the most part she must always be a carefully controlled image. Hope is nothing like that. Hope is rash decisions and harsh words. She's never known the kind of control Lizzie must practice daily just to keep herself in check. 

Hope kind of gets lost in Lizzie. In that moment the practicing she did for this dance falls away until it’s just the methodical rise and fall of their movements together. In the times Hope starts to stumble on a move, Lizzie corrects her, making it look like there was never a misstep in the first place. Hope feels almost entirely calm now, staring into Lizzie's eyes, being led around the dance floor by her. She even starts to smile.

When the music stops Hope is shocked, almost doesn't hear it, almost doesn't register that the dance is over. Because in her head she's still rising and falling with Lizzie. 

Lizzie gives her a big, wide smile. Then she takes Hope’s hand and stands beside her as they wait for the judges to call the winner. 

It's Hope, of course, because Lizzie is _smart_ and she knew exactly what to do to win. Lizzie draws her into a tight hug and whispers “congratulations” in her ear. 

***

Afterward, they go up to Hope's room with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. Hope changes out of her dress and Lizzie safely tucks it away back in it's box. They talk about nothing important and eat too much of the ice cream and when they’re done, they end up laying under the covers of Hope’s bed. 

“Thank you,” Hope says quietly. “For coming to my rescue tonight.” 

“Of course.” Lizzie tells her, then adds in her usual Lizzie fashion, “besides, standing up there with you made me feel like I won, too.” 

Hope takes her hand and rests it between them on the mattress. “Your mom would be proud.” 

Lizzie smiles, doesn't tell Hope that she wishes Caroline where there. And Hope knows what Lizzie doesn't say, because she understands; Hope wishes her dad could have been there, too. 

“You know, being part of your win kind of means that you helped me thwart that dead bitch Dana’s sabotage after all.” Lizzie jokes. 

“Lizzie!” Hope tries to chastise, but she laughs at the joke too. 


End file.
